


Tell me

by mari (Grazzi)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, jeongmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grazzi/pseuds/mari
Summary: "They savored the moment, facing each other.Jeongyeon finally feels light, lighter she’s ever felt in months. Jeongyeon knows she’s with her guardian angel."





	Tell me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I don't know what I just did, late night bad writing of the day!  
> follow me on Twitter: @grazzistar
> 
> Nothing happens at all, sorry.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Jeongyeon’s tired eyes and tense shoulders are excessively visible for her liking, the stress from her daily life exhaling makes her feel even tenser. She obviously needs help, however, it only makes her feel selfish, and she is not the only person in the world having troubles. Jeongyeon feels overstimulated.

She enters her house with a sigh, relieved that her day finally ended. And stressed that the same stressful day will repeat itself tomorrow.

Jeongyeon hopes to find her girlfriend peacefully sleeping on their shared bed—the girl affirms that the sight of her girlfriend alone could take all the tension away—so she won’t see the awful state she’s in.

The house has all of its lights off and is pleasantly silent. Jeongyeon finds herself on the kitchen to make herself a light night snack; the view of a plate on the kitchen’s table doesn’t surprise her at all. Jeongyeon smiles to herself. Her girlfriend must be her guardian angel.

She takes the note on the plate’s side with her tired smile. Its message surprised her.

_‘You know you can talk to me about your problems, I’ll always help you feel better.’_

Now, with the message, Jeongyeon feels that she can be selfish sometimes on her life, but telling her all the problems she’s going through would make her just as overwhelmed as herself.

As always, her girlfriend’s cooking is marvelous.

She wonders about everything and about nothing at the same time, her thoughts cloudy with everything she wants to forget at the mean time.

“What took you so long?” the sweet voice echoed from the bed when Jeongyeon opens the door for the dark bedroom.

A massive amount of thoughts starts to fill her head. She breaths heavily with guilt for waking up her girlfriend when she should be sleeping, “Oh—Ah, ahn, I’m sorry, Mina, I should’ve been more silent when I entered—”

“Jeong, baby,” she hears her girlfriend’s laugh and melts with the sound, “You didn’t wake me, I was waiting for you, I miss falling asleep with you at my side. Come here, please.”

“I haven’t showered yet…” Jeongyeon hears the ruffling of the bedsheets and tenses a little more.

“Why do you always have to be like this whenever I want to do something nice?” Mina’s voice is soothing; Jeongyeon feels Mina’s light fingers tracing a line on her back and hears the click of the door closing, “I know you’re not fine, Jeong, you need to know that I’m here for you, I can help you.”

Jeongyeon’s heart flutters and her legs fail when Mina touches her shoulder and guides her to the edge of the bed. Mina sits at Jeongyeon’s lap and trails a line of kisses from her cheek to the side of her found. Jeongyeon snakes a hand on Mina’s waist to bring her closer to kiss her on her lips.

That is when she realizes that Mina’s only on her underwear.

“What is it?” Mina asks sweetly, placing her arms around Jeongyeon’s neck, “You didn’t like it?”

“I wasn’t expecting you to be waiting me like this,” she jokes, finally bringing her closer to kiss her on the lips, they keep her faces close, touching their foreheads together, “No, I loved it, but you could’ve waited for me like this with the lights turned on so I could appreciate the view.”

Mina swears she can feel Jeongyeon’s smirk.

“You can appreciate it as much as you want and you know it,” Mina kisses the girl’s jawline and she hears a soft moan. She shifts from Jeongyeon’s lap and places herself behind her, “Just enjoy the moment and use it to complain about everything that bothers you, okay, baby?”

Jeongyeon sighs with the way Mina squeezes her fingers against her shoulder. She feels her shoulders relaxing and, right when she’s starting to feel comfortable enough to actually relax and smile, Mina makes her straight her back again.

“You’ll only have more problems if you keep your posture like this,” Mina envelops the girl with a hug and pecks her lips.

Jeongyeon understands as soon as she feels Mina’s hands caressing her back.

“It’s just… everything. The works I’ve got to finish in one day for college, the songs I need to write and record, the ten-minute lunch break between recordings, the thirty-minute gap I have to arrive from college to the company,” Jeongyeon feels Mina’s fingers pressing at her tension points harder as she speak. Mina’s only answer is a hum, “And the worst part is that everyone relies on me to do everything without a mistake so they can keep going with the projects as fast as possible.”

Jeongyeon presses her fully clothed body against Mina’s bared, and her girlfriend hugs her waist, the older girl intertwines their fingers.

“I can sense the quality of everything I do decrease,” she confesses, “I think I’m gonna collapse soon.”

“Jeong, your best quality is taking care of everyone, but you’re so afraid to disappoint or fail someone that you forget that you can’t do everything that you’re asked to,” Mina kisses lightly Jeongyeon’s hand, “You can say no when you know you won’t keep up. And you can also ask for help.”

Jeongyeon finally laughs, “Since when did Miyoui Mina become a psychologist?” she breaks their position to hug Mina. They both fall on the mattress, laughing until the comforting silence envelops them.

They savored the moment, facing each other.

Even though it is late night and they both would have to wake up early to work tomorrow.

Jeongyeon finally feels light, lighter she has ever felt in months. Jeongyeon knows she’s with her guardian angel.

“Jeong, you know, you’re still fully clothed.”

Jeongyeon hums and smirks, “Is Miyoui Mina really starting this?” she teases. Mina lightly taps her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“You’ve been gone for so long, I really missed you, Jeong,” Mina kisses her lips and swiftly climbs on top of a gaped mouth Jeongyeon to kiss her entire body.


End file.
